


Bang Bang Without any Kisses

by AwatereJones



Series: Ianto Strikes Back [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angry Sex, Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I misunderstood a question and this was the result of three days no sleep plus some amazing pain meds. </p><p>One-shot written for WRose, this one is for you, whether you wanted it or not, apparently my brain wanted to get it out. LOL </p><p>What if Ianto hesitated in the lift, what if he challenged John instead of fleeing to save his friends? </p><p>Rated for SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang Without any Kisses

Ianto stood in the elevator snarling as he chastised himself for being weak, for backing down.

Wait a minute.

Ianto canted his head and snorted, then hit the button to go back up.

He was out the doors and striding towards John before it even registered that Ianto hadn't run as instructed and John turned to sneer, getting caught with a left hook instead.

John grunted as his head flicked back and he grimaced as he reached up to touch his face.

Ianto grinned and hit him again, a haymaker that sent him back onto his arse.

Ianto straddled him, roaring as he pounded his body and head.

John was so turned on that he actually had an orgasm as he writhed beneath the powerful Welshman. Ianto flicked a gun from his pocket and John found he didn't really mind.

When John rolled him, plastering himself against Ianto as he humped his hip Ianto laughed softly, then grabbed John's balls and squeezed.

John yodelled as Ianto bit down on his neck and managed to cum again, as those wonderful fingers dug into his scrotum.

John was making small animalistic noises as he spasmed and Ianto took the time to remove some weaponry, flicking it away as he kicked at John's boots.

John took the hint and wriggled them off, followed by his pants and when the first hard slap of Ianto's hand on his bare butt filled the air like a gunshot, John was not at all ashamed that he screamed.

"I'm going to fuck you now you bastard" Ianto snarled, pulling John to his knees.

John was begging, sobbing as he parted his legs and presented himself.

No lube. No prep.

Just how John liked it.

The slapping of flesh on flesh was John's favourite music as Ianto fucked him hard and vicious, an occasional guttural cry as Ianto pulled violently on the dick slapping between John's legs.

"Cum mother-fucker" Ianto commanded and John was violently, exceptionally lost as he babbled and fell to his stomach in his own cum, even as it still pumped from his withering dick.

As he lay there panting and whining, Ianto rose.

"Just remember" Ianto said as he shot his cuffs, "Jack? Gets a piece of that every night."

Ianto left with an amazing mince that made John smile.

Fucking Jack.

Not fair, he gets all the good stuff.

Next time, Jack would pay for that.


End file.
